Forever an Outsider
by DystopianDusk
Summary: He will always be an outsider, he will always be different, but he will always feel the same as everyone else. The story starts right after Megamind defeats Tighten and is about how is life turns out from there on. Full of love, and second chances!
1. Fainting with Style

"We won, we won, we won! Ahahaha!", Megamind shouted with joy throwing his arms around Roxanne.

People gathered around clapping and cheering.

"Get back you savages!", Megamind hissed while waving his gun around wildly.

"I...it's okay! He's just not used to positive feedback!", Roxanne said as she tried to shield everyone from his furry.

Megamind finally realized that he made an error in analyzing there intentions and called out a pathetic "sorry!".

Roxanne smiled up at him and the cheering continued.

The mayor made his way through the crowd and announced to everyone, "Metro City now has a new hero! Megamind!" The crowd went crazy. "Thank you for uh. . . saving us!"

The mayor then hesitantly shook his hand. This gave Megamind a unfamiliar feeling, a feeling of acceptance.

The handshake seemed to have popped an invisible bubble that was holding back the crowd. Trough the session of fame all that Megamind wanted to do was to pull out his gun and ward everyone off. He wasn't used to being touched so much at once. He and Roxanne slowly were guided by the mayor to his car.

"The driver is in the front seat, he'll take you where you need to go.", the mayor said.

Megamin blurted out, "But he can't!" The loud comment startled the mayor. The mayor and Roxanne stared at him blankly. "I mean, I need to go to my. . . Evil. . . lair and I don't want to ruin the secret part of it. really already sucked out the um. . . Evil part so I. . . Um. . ."

Roxanne tugged on his cape trying to tell him to shut up sweetly.

"He's trying to ask if we can drive ourselves.", she said trying to bring sense to what he said.

"I guess that's okay.", the mayor said motioning with his hand for the driver to get out.

Roxanne took the driver's seat and Megamind shotgun.

A man surfaced from the crowd wearing one shoe. The other was in his hand with Minion's face peeking out of the top.

"You fantastic fish!", Megamind shouted out while rolling down the car window.

"He says it's waterproof.", Minion said as the man handed his boot through the window filled with joy.

"Keep it!" the man yelled.

The car started rolling off and police struggled to keep everyone back.

Megamind collapsed in his seat.

"Are you okay!", Roxanne squealed.

He was completely out.

"Sir, sir!", Minion yelled.

"We need to get him to a hospital!", Roxanne yelled.

"No! What do they know?

Take him to the Evil Lair!"

"Are you crazy?"

" Just do it!"

Roxanne didn't argue, the fish knew something she didn't, and she could tell.

She speed the car straight through the entrance and set Minion on the counter.

"So what do we do now!" Roxanne said to the boot.

"I. . .I think we should get him to his bed!", he said.

"Where the crap is his bed?", Roxanne yelled.

"It's just down the. . .no. . . just go straight and. . . no. . . I'm sorry but I'm terrible with directions! Just take me to my spare suit over behind that curtain.'

She didn't argue, she just did as the alien fish asked. After she had dumped him into the glass bowl and followed his vague directions for turning it on, she ran back and grabbed Megamind. She carried him like a baby. He was surprisingly light compared to other men, but he wasn't exactly ordinary. Minion led her into a brightly lit room with a big round bed with silver silk sheets draping over it. She slowly laid him down on the bed.

"Now what?", she said.

"Can you whistle?", he asked.

"WHAT?", She screamed making the fish cower.

Megamind Snapped straight up in his bed genuinely frightened.

"Go back to sleep!", she ordered.

"Ms Ritchi? Please just whistle I need the brain bots' help.", the fish said regaining courage.

"Oh. . .sorry. . .", Roxanne replied sheepishly giving her loudest whistle.

"Am I in trouble?", Megamind asked.

"What? No! Sorry. I was overreacting!", she said, "Please rest Minion and I are figuring things out."

He didn't seem satisfied.

"Minion? Don't forget the shots, and the bandages!", he called out.

"The glowing ones? Got it sir!", he called out while he was giving the brain bots assignments.

"You scared me? What the heck happened? You were fine just a moment ago and you fainted!", Roxanne asked.

"I have had practice with hiding pain. I had to have some dignity after my battles.", he said with a weak smile.

"What hurts?", Roxanne asked adapting a motherly tone to her voice.

"I think I have a few broken ribs, a cracked jaw, and bruises everywhere. Pretty much everything hurts.", he said with a chuckle.

Roxanne didn't laugh back.

"We need to get you to a doctor.", She said with concern.

"They don't know how to help my species. I heal quickly anyway.", he said.

Roxanne just stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you ever get medical help after battles?" "

They have a small little hospital at the prison but they can't help me. They've told me themselves.", he said trying to hide his pain, "They say I'm too much of a threat to send me to a regular hospital. I think they want me to die anyway. Minion sneaks me in supplies I ask for though."

"That's stupid! They should be more concerned about your health! There has to be some kind of law against that!"

He just smiled up at her and said, "I think your the first one besides for Minion who actually cared about my health."

Then his eyes flickered shut.

Minion burst into the rum with a couple of brain bots, his arms filled with supplies.

"Ms Ritchi? Do you mind leaving the room for a moment? I need to strip him down to put on the bandages.", he said.

"Sure. . .I guess, just call me when I can come back in."


	2. Unpredictable

Thanks **KittyBatman**, and Mattiemo for you wonderful reviews! Please, if you read this story, reply! That's what keeps me going! Please ignore spelling and Grammar! Thanks!

Please review!

Roxanne found herself in awe as she walked through the "Evil" Lair. While the main rooms where I had been held hostage were black and Gothic, most of the others were bright and homey.

She was also interested to find that Megamind had little collages of hanging pictures for most of his ideas that were hung all around the huge Lair. She had fun looking at them from different angels, trying to decipher them. She was also surprised by how messy he was. She had always thought that a super genius would have some order to things but all of his work and notes were scattered around.

She walked down a long hallway entering every door having fun studying what Megamind had done before all of his schemes took place. She got excited when she came to the last door at the end of the hallway. She had saved it for last hoping that there would be a huge secret lying behind it. She came to a disipontment when the room had nothing but a bean bag chair in the middle of it.

_Wait! Is it not a little strange that there would be a bean bag just lying there with nothing around it? Could there be something underneath? A trap door of some kind? Oh he is so obvious! _The reporter's mind raced as she peeled the bean bag of the floor and adding to her disappointment there was nothing there.

She tried jumping on the floor boards and even resorted to punching the bean bag but nothing worked. She sat on the bean bag in defeat.

She thought of what he would say if he saw this. She laughed and said poorly mimicking his voice, "Roxanne Ritchi! You nosy reporter yo. . ." She was cut of by a piece of the wall opening up. "Roxanne Ritchi?", she said and the wall sealed itself back up. "Roxanne Ritchi!", she said excitedly and it opened up again. _Maybe he isn't so obvious after all. . ._

She looked through the doorway. Not even a brain bot would see her. She climbed into the wall, her heart pounding. _How sweet. . . _She thought thinking back to what the password was. She let out a slight giggle as she crawled through the dark tunnel.

Soon she realized that she was no longer in the tunnel and stood up. The lights automatically turned on. She found herself in a room with a desk, a chair, a large red curtain cutting off half the room and papers scattered everywhere. She immediately yanked back the curtain to find hanging notes. She walked backwards excitedly and the whole picture started to come together. _No way!_ The picture was her. It could be perfectly viewed by who ever was sitting at the desk. She stared down at the crumpled up papers pouring off the desk. She unfolded one. . .

Dear Roxanne,

I am sorry but my mother is ill and I have to move to china to come visit her for the rest of my life.

Best regards,

Bernard

She giggled slightly and then her face turned serious. Everyone was some random unbelievable excuse of why Bernard couldn't be with me. Except for one. It read,

Dear Roxanne,

For the past few weeks you have been dating a "Bernard" figure. Actually the real Bernard is a little cube in my pocket and it was only his image that was dating you. I am sorry for wasting your time. I know what your thinking. That I am a monster and I broke you heart, and that I am the cruelest demon on Earth. Your right. I am. I should have been sucked up in a black whole with the rest of my planet. I just want you to know that if I could be anyone else, anyone I would. We never pick our complexion or are um. . . Head size, or lack of hair. . . But point being I am really truly sorry. I am planning to commit suicide now.

That last line was a little smudged. He probably tried to erase it but it was done in pen. _He's so full of himself!_

Um, just forget that last part. Point is I am sorry. I don't deserve you. Not your perfect hair, or you big eyes with a matching big smile, or your bubbly personality. I don't think you would date someone that looked like me no matter what they've done in their past, not someone like you. The only person that could ever deserves you is MetroMan. Well was the person anyway. I'm sorry for that too. Let's just say I'm sorry for everything I've done since it's all been a mistake.  
Hope you can find someone you can really love,

Megamind

Tears filled her eyes. _He really thinks that I would never love him. But he's lying to himself because I do. He was sorry for what he did. And I feel the same way about him now as I did when he was Bernard. I love him._ A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miss Ritchi? You can come in now!", Minion called out.

She raced out of the secret room shutting the entrance and ran down to Megamind's bedroom.

"How is he?", Roxanne asked hopefully.

"Not too good, but I think he'll be better in a day or two."

"What? Why so soon? It should take him weeks to fully recover!"

"Don't worry yourself! He heals quickly!", Minion replied.

Roxanne looked over carefully at Megamind. On the side of his face was a white bandage with what looked like a glowing blue gel covering the middle of it.

"Minion? What's that stuff on his face?"

Minion laughed.

"Don't ask me. He invented it. It soothes the sore.", He replied thoughtfully.

"What about the shots he mentioned? What is that for?", the reporter asked.

"That is going to take a while to explain. It has to do with how he eats. At our home planet the plants carried a lot of proteins and minerals that he needs to survive. His species was Herbivore, so here were you need to get most of your protein in meat, he has some difficulty eating. He throws up when he eats meat usually. The funny thing is he actually needs more protein than you do to survive and beans aren't going to cut it, so he has got to eat meat. He also needs minerals that were in our plants, but in you rocks. So he didn't exactly want to eat rocks ether so he invented a shot that injects it into his body. That puts the rocks out of the picture but he still has to eat some meat to survive.", Minion dragged.

"So why are you injecting it right now?", Roxanne asked.

"We'll we want his body to be in the best shape it can while he recovers.", Minion replied, "You should have seen him before he came up with the shot! He fainted all the time! Gave the hospital at the prison quite a handful when he was younger and didn't know how to take care of himself."

Roxanne looked up at him in shock and said, "Wait so he was in prison when he was little? Kids don't go to prison when they do something bad! They can't until they're at least 18 years old!"

"Oh, he didn't do anything bad to get in there. Our space pod crashed in there.", he said calmly.

"Didn't you go up for adoption?", the reporter questioned.

"Yeah, for a while but no one wanted to adopt and blue boy and his alien fish that came from prison." She just stared at him.

"Minion, I have to go to work now.", she said standing up.

"Wait! Please come back! He'll be heart broken if you don't!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming right back. There isn't another place in this world where I'd rather be.", she said running out the door.

Please Review!

Sorry, I know it's still really sketchy but I wanted it to get out soon!


	3. BreakDown

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers, **AnimeFreakKatie**, **HamhaPHKFan, Treycied, RemmyBlack, and Mattiemo **Please Keep Reviewing! Thank You!

Megamind's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up in bed.

"Sir! Your awake!", Minion said excitedly.

His eyes searched the room.

"Minion?", Megamind asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Roxanne left didn't she. I should have known.", he said with a sigh.

"No! No sir! She. . . Well she did leave, but only to go to work! She'll be back soon!"

Megamind's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. Slowly it faded back into a frown.

"When will she be back?", he asked.

"I don't know sir, but she should be on TV any minute now! I'll get it tuned.", he said while walking over to the small TV in the corner.

After a minute of commercials the news turned on. A man sitting at a large desk said, "And now we go to Reporter Roxanne Ritchi for the rest of the report."

Roxanne appeared on the screen with a building laying on it's side in the background.

"Megamind, once thought to be the city's villian, has turned out to be our new hero. He saved us for the extremely dangerous attacks of Hal Stewart, better known as Tighten. Stewart is responsible for destroying several buildings, engulfing the downtown area in flames, and now eleven lives that have been lost. Much more damage then Megamind has every done in his many attacks on the city; however, Stewart has one life scentence, and Megamind has 88. City officials have agreed that Megamind will be released from all charges until further notice."

Megamind slid down in his bed in relief.

"We thank Megamind for being there for us when we. . .when I needed him most. This is Roxanne Ritchi signing off.", she said with tears in her eyes.

Minion turned off the TV and said, "You should get some sleep sir."

"Will you wake me when she gets back?", he asked.

"I don't think we should. . ."

"Please, Minion?"

"Alright.", he said.

"Thank you.", Megamind said as he drifted off to sleep.

When Roxanne got back to the Lair all she wanted to do was go check up on Megamind. Her heart swelled with love, she felt like a silly school girl.

As soon as she went through the enterance she smelt a wonderful aroma.

"Minion?", she said.

"I'm in the kitchen!", he replied.

Roxanne followed the sound of his voice. She never knew that there was a kitchen in the Lair. She had spent hours that day looking around and she didn't see a kitchen. She peered around the corner. _Huh. _Well there it was, clear as day. It was full of the average equiptment of a regular kitchen. Minion stood there stewing up all of the wonderful smells.

"I didn't know you cooked!", she said.

Minion blushed.

"I had to learn how to feed myself whenever he was away, so I studied a lot of cook books.", he said proudly.

"Well it smells fantastic! What on earth is that?", she asked licking her lips.

"Oh, it's hotdogs. I thought he needed some extra protien while he recovers. You can have some when there finished."

"Is he still sleeping?", the reporter questioned.

"Yeah, but he told me to wake him when you come. I'll let you do that yourself if you'd like though.", he said sweetly.

"Thanks", she replied walking off into the room.

He looked so peaceful. She almost didn't want to wake him. She decided to lean down extra close and wake him up with a kiss.

He flinched and pushed her off in shock.

"Oh. Roxanne it's you.", he said with relief.

"It's me."

He tried to smile but it looked really strained making Roxanne giggle.

"Roxanne? I need to apologize for lying to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be near you. I couldn't just stop once I'd started. I. . . I fell in love.", he said with a tune of sorrow in his voice that Roxanne hadn't heard since the night she dumped him.

"I fell for you too.", she said staring him straight in the eye.

"We can't be together Roxanne. I'm not Human. I'm not like you. I. . .I", he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You think I can't love a Herbivore?", she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice, but it cracked with sobs.

He laughed.

"You know about that?", he asked smiling.

She nodded in reply.

"It's not that.", he said his voice turning serious.

"What is it then?", she asked.

"It's. . .What about a family?", he asked.

"What, you can't raise a family with me?", she questioned.

"No. . .I mean I can. . . That's the reason my parents chose this planet. . . It's just, I don't want to have a little baby taking some of my features and living here.", he said with tears pouring out of his eyes, "I don't want another child to have the same kind of childhood I had. I couldn't live with myself."

"Planning on writing another suicide note are we? Maybe you should think about not writing it with a pen this time just in case you have second thoughts.", she said giggling softly.

It took Megamind a minute to realize where she was coming from.

"How long was I asleep?", he asked with concern.

Roxanne just giggled.

"I honestly don't think any child with a super hero dad would get picked on.", she said with a smile.

Minion barged into the room and shouted, "Foods done!"

He looked at Roxanne and Megamind leaning close to each other with watery eyes.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?", the fish asked embarrassed.

"Well actually-", Megamind tried to say, but Roxanne stopped him by saying, "No, It's fine Minion."

"What. . .What is it?", Megamind asked.

"Um. . . Hot dogs.", Minion said.

Megamind's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh come on! You can't take on a silly hot dog?", Roxanne teased.

"Oh, I can take it on. I just don't like to eat my enemies.", he said making everyone laugh.

"I'll make a deal. You eat a hot dog, and you get more of this. . .", she said kissing him softly on the cheek.

He ended up eating two hot dogs.

\

Please Review! That's what keeps me going!


	4. Gloves

I want to start off by thanking my reviewers, **HamhaPHKFan, Mattiemo, RemmyBlack, **

**Viv Slvrdreamer, **and** jkj2m.** You guys rock! And please, if you added this story to your alerts, REVIEW! I really enjoy reading reviews so keep it up! 

Roxanne had been waiting all day long for the moment when she was free from work. She wanted to visit her new boyfriend early in the morning, but she was called to work earlier than usual and stayed later than usual covering the damage to the city.

As soon as she got inside of the "Evil" Lair she smelt the sweet smells of Minion's cooking. _ Mmmmm Yum! _She thought.

She didn't announce her entrance she just started off to Megamind's bedroom.

"Uh, Ms. Ritchi? He's not in there, he's in that room over there.", Minion said pointing to a door.

"Oh! He's better already? Wow! Thanks.", she said with surprise.

Roxanne walked into a large plain room that echoed with Megamind's goofy laugh. She giggled quietly as she watched him swirl around the room in his big black leather chair. She approached slowly not wanting to stop him in his ridiculous parade.

Finally, during one of his big twirls Roxanne caught his eye making him, and the chair fall over.

"Roxanne!", he said while starting to blush a deep purple."I a. . . Did you see that? I was um. . . Just testing out my new invention! Yes! It's called uh. . . The Willy Chaaaiiirrrr. . . ia. . .", he said using the same voice that he used when trying to make sense of the spider at there last kidnapping session.

Roxanne giggled and he sighed in defeat.

"So your better. Wow, that was really quick! I mean, I new you healed fast, but that's just crazy!", she said making him blush again.

"I um. . . just really wanted to get better!'', he said obviously hiding something.

"Oh, and why is that?", she asked playfully while stepping forward.

His face seemed to light up but it soon fell. He plopped down in his chair and muttered something softly.

"What? I didn't quite catch that.", she said smiling leaning closer.

"Minion. . .le. . .my. . .gloves.", he said a little louder.

"Still not hearing anything!"

"Minion wouldn't let me wear my gloves okay!", he shouted turning his chair away from her.

Roxanne burst out laughing partly because he looked so cute when he was upset, and because she couldn't seem to think of a reason why Minion wouldn't let him wear his gloves while he was recovering.

"And! And! I got us dinner reservations to Saarpleeiia tonight!", he said suddenly turning the chair around and jumping on top of it excitedly.

"Where? Oh! You mean that new restaurant Sharpia? Oh that's wonderful! But wait. . .", she said looking rather concerned at the end.

"What's wrong?", he asked dropping his hands to his side.

"Nothing! It's just that. . . Well you know. . . It was just yesterday that you made your change from being a villian to a hero. . . I mean, don't you think people will be shocked if you walk into a restaurant?", she asked nervously.

He thought for a moment and then answered, "If they're going to except me as their new hero, they might as well do it tonight.", while getting off the chair.

"Alright. You just have to promise me that you will wear a tuxedo, or something other than your cape.", she said.

"Why?", he asked cuiously.

"Well, because. . . That's just what people do when they go to a restaurant. They wear fancy clothing.", she replied.

"My cape seems pretty 'fancy' to me. . .", he said making her laugh.

"What time will you pick me up?", Roxanne asked smiling.

"Seven. . . zero six!", he said enthusiastically making Roxanne laugh.

She kissed him softly on the lips. He froze.

"I have to go get ready!", she said while running off.

"Why so soon?", he asked.

She just chuckled.

When she got out of the Lair Megamind stuck his head through the entrance and called out, "Bye!", with a goofy smile on his face.

_He is so cute!_

_She is so cute!_

They thought.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Minion! This is perfect!", Megamind called while admiring the suit that Minion made for him.

"Thank you sir! I'm glad you like it!", said Minion.

The suit was an average tuxedo with a Megamind twist. It had an over exaggerated collar and the bottom of the jacket was a little longer than usual reminding him of his cape.

"I have several choices in ties for you!", Minion said holding up five different ties. "There's a blue that matches your skin, another that matches Ms Ritchi's eyes, a green that matches your eyes, a standard black, and a silver that would make up for your missing spikes!", Minion said excitedly.

"Hmm. . . tough choice. . . I really like the. . .No. . . Maybe the. . . Hmmm. . . What do you think Minion?", he asked.

"Why don't you ask Ms Ritchi?", Minion suggested.

"Excellent idea Minion!", he said happily. He glanced down at his watch. "Oh! I'd better go! I don't want to be late!"

He started to run to the exit.

"What sir! Come back here!", Minion demanded angrily.

He slowly walked back with his head down.

"The shoes?", Minion asked.

Megamind mumbled something as he pulled of his custom baby seal leather boots and put on formal shoes. Then he started for the exit again.

"The gloves?", Minion asked tapping his robot foot.

He hesitated.

"THE GLOVES! GIVE ME THE STUPID GLOVES!", the little fish erupted.

Megamind slowly pulled his leather gloves off placing them in Minion's huge hand.

"Thank you sir! Enjoy your date!", Minion said sweetly as Megamind walked off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxanne looked in the mirror one last time. Her hair swayed perfectly to the side, he makeup was stunning, and she was wearing the same red dress that she wore the last time that Megamind kidnapped her. _Okay, I'm ready. . . _She thought while heading for the door.

As soon as she walked out of her apartment she felt the breeze of the invisible car pulling up. Megamind pulled down the window and winked. Roxanne giggled as she made her way to the passenger's seat.

"So first I need to ask you. . .What tie do you like?", he said holding them all up.

Roxanne laughed.

"I'm serious Roxi, I NEED your help!", he said.

"We'll, why don't you try the green? Something different for a change? And it matches your eyes."

"Perfect!", he said stuffing it into his tuxedo. "Hey! I remember that dress! It's very flattering by the way.", he said with a wink.

Roxanne blushed.

"Thanks."

They sat and chatted about their many kidnapping experiences with each other for a while.

"You know? I always thought that you were very funny and charismatic.", she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He blushed.

"And I always thought you were stubborn and too opinionated. . .", she hit him on his arm, "and very pretty."

"That's better", she said snickering.

They pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car.

"Are you ready?", she asked him as they got out of the car.

"Um. . .Of course!", he said poorly faking confidence.

"Don't worry!It'll be fine!", she said gripping his cold blue hand tightly.

He smiled weakly. _I hope it's not to late to cancel. . . _He thought.

Okay, I wanted to do more but I'm saving the date for my next update. . . PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	5. DoomedDate

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and and. . .REVIEW

Sorry about that, but I have so many people alerting this story and not very many of them actually reviewing. . . Again thanks to my reviewers, **animefreakkatie, Demothi, Mattiemo,**

**Viv Slvrdreamer,** and ** RemmyBlack**! Keep it up! Oh! And yeah, I always for get to do this:

I do not own Megamind or any of the characters that appear in the movie.

:D :) =)

The couple was shocked by the bright lights and the cozy atmosphere as soon as they walked in to the restaurant. Megamind felt a sudden peace that was soon shattered by the waiter coming to great them. He dropped all of the menus in his hand and when another waiter came to help he jumped back in shock at the sight of Megamind.

Roxanne grabbed his hand tightly and practically dragged him deeper into the restaurant. The scared waiters fled. A lot of yelling came from the kitchen and a shaking waiter was then pushed out. He approached the couple slowly in fear, and when he finally reached them he softly said with a shaky voice, "follow m. . . mmm. . .me to your table. . .sir."

He lead them through the restaurant. People gawked in fear, and some let out small shrieks as they passed.

"Okay, I think we should just turn back and run.", Megamind whispered to Roxanne.

"Don't be silly! People are just a little shocked to see you!", she whispered back.

The waiter stopped walking and motioned for them to take a seat at a nice table near the window. As soon as they were seated he took off to the kitchen.

"You know they didn't even ask me if I had reservations.", Megamind said.

"It doesn't matter if you have reservations. You're the cities new hero.", she said.

"If that's what being a hero feels like, I'll take it back.", he said.

"Look. So people are a little scared, but it's been one day. It'll get better.", she said confidently.

"How do you know?", he asked irritatedly.

Roxanne was about to answer when a lady waitress came up and said, "Can I get you something to drink?", with an over exaggerated tone to her voice. Typical for a waitress.

Megamind was surprised that she treated him completely normal.

"Uh. . . Sure! I'll um have a cuke?", he said unsure of himself.

"He means a Coke.", Roxanne said.

"Yes! I mean a Coke! Thank you!", Megamind said embarrassingly.

"I'll have a Coke as well.", she said.

"Alright, I'll have those for you in a moment.", the waitress said leaving.

Megamind looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. He sighed.

"So. . .", he said.

"So.", Roxanne said.

"Let's pick out what we'll eat shall we?", Roxanne said picking up one of the menus that were set on the table.

"Yes! Perfect!", he said making Roxanne giggle.

He picked up the menu and frowned. _Steak, steak, shrimp, crab, steak, lobster, ribs. . ._ He thought while pouring over the menu.

The waitress came back with their drinks in hand.

"So are you ready to order?", she asked.

"Don't you have anything besides meat and seafood?", Megamind said loudly drawing back the attention of the entire restaurant.

It took a minute for the waitress to answer, "We have some pastas in the back of the menu."

"Oh, yes, sorry. . .", he said lowering his head.

"I'll have the Snow Crab.", Roxanne said.

"And I'll have the Fetucanine Alfrado.", Megamind said.

"It's Fettuccine Alfredo dear.", Roxanne said.

"Oh. . . Then I'll have that.", he said.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a minute with your dishes.", the waitress said snickering a little.

After the she left Megamind spoke up.

"Roxanne? I need to know. Do you still feel the same way about me, from when I was Bernard?"

She sighed and said, "Megamind, I love you more than Bernard. More than I've ever loved anyone else. I thought I made that clear to you."

"You did! It's just. . . You never know. . .I mean look at me. I'm blue and bald and have a big head!"

She giggled.

"Don't forget that your extremely handsome, funny, and smart.", she said smiling.

He sighed.

"There are plenty of people that are handsome, funny, and smart Roxanne. That's where I worry. You may find someone with all of those qualities, but they'll be normal.", he said with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, your right. There are a lot of guys like that, but there is only one you.", she said.

"Thanks, I guess.", he said.

The waitress came back with the food and left again.

Megamind and Roxanne both had their first bites.

"Wow this is amazing!, Megamind said in awe.

"It's pretty good.", she said back.

"What do you mean 'pretty good'? Doesn't make your mouth water?", he asked

"It does, I just think Minion's hot dogs are just as good."

Megamind winced, and Roxanne giggled a little more.

The restaurant owner paced through the restaurant with a group of people behind him taking orders. He seemed very busy but he dropped everything he was doing when he saw Megamind.

"What is that thing doing in here? I want it out! Out I tell you!", he yelled to the employees behind him.

"But sir! That's the cities new hero!", a waiter said.

"Hero? Ha! As if! You get that blue skinned freak out of here immediately or your fired!", he screamed.

Megamind stood up and said, "I am not a freak! And I deserve to be in this restaurant as much as anyone else does!"

The man ignored him.

"I told you people to get it out of here!"

Then Megamind yanked out his gun and everyone gasped and tried to hide. Megamind casually walked over to his food and dehydrated it.

Everyone stared at Megamind making him feel uncomfortable. _Why is this happening to me? What did __I do? _He thought.

"Come on Roxi. We're leaving.", he said picking up the cubes, laying down money, and taking Roxanne's hand.

They walked out of the restaurant and Megamind looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't believe those people! That was the rudest thing I have ever seen!", she said enraged.

The couple hopped into the car, but he didn't start it.

After a minute of waiting Roxanne asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Everything!", he hissed, "I always mess everything up! I can't do anything right!"

He turned away so she couldn't see the tears beginning to role down his cheeks, but Roxanne turned his face to hers.

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong. It was those. . . those. . . those people!", she said.

He didn't say anything back. He just started the car and they didn't speak the whole ride to her apartment. Right before she left she leaned in and gave him a kiss on cheek.

"I love you.", she said racing away.

_Sometimes I wish you wouldn't. _He thought.

PLEASE REVIEW =)


	6. Author note: Sorry! :

I am so sorry, but I am quitting FanFiction so I won't be publishing anymore on this story. . . the reason is because I am lacking inspiration and I want to start writing original stories. Sorry if you really liked this story but I just can't write another chapter. I may update one day, but it's unlikely.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The signed in users, **RemmyBlack, HamhaPHKFan, Steeleafan, Emmalyn, Optimus Toast, Up In Arms100, Lioutenant Flame, ThatChickWithTheHair1, Viv Slvrdreamer, MMShadowWolf, **and** Demothi**! Also the signed out users, **Mattiemo, Syrhana, blueflower1594, Unknown, Ladygreywolf, and Treycied**! I love you guys so much! So sorry! If I follow your stories I may still check up on them once in a while. . . :D

Sorry! Luv ya,

~DystopianDusk :,(


End file.
